


Cut me open and the light streams out. Stitch me up and the light keeps streaming out between the stitches.

by killjoyarts



Series: we have not touched the stars, nor are we forgiven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Broken Sam Winchester, Gen, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoyarts/pseuds/killjoyarts
Summary: They've gotta land. Dean just wishes he didn't have to.(Firefly AU where Dean is Captain of the Impala-class shipBaby, Cas is his first mate, and Sam is his broken little brother that the Alliance can't have back.)





	Cut me open and the light streams out. Stitch me up and the light keeps streaming out between the stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other fics to write. I suck.
> 
> Title is from a Richard Silken poem

Dean avoids Core planets whenever possible. In his line of work, or, if he's speaking honestly, lack thereof, it's just good sense.

(Never mind the fact that John, Browncoat Alliance-hating John, drilled it into him that the Core planets and Alliance checkpoints were to be avoided at  _ all costs _ . Paranoid and mean bastard of a drill sergeant he may have been, but after his experience flying solo for a while Dean has to admit that his old man had been right on this one.)

But unfortunately this stop is unavoidable. Charlie has been riding his ass about some replacement parts that yes, he knows they need, he knows his goddamn ship better than she does thank you, but. Well.

Impala class ships have been out of commission for a while. And unfortunately for Dean, while parts are still made, they're hard to get. The only ones that he and Charlie had been able to track down _and_ afford were being sold by a fairly reputable (by their standards) parts dealer on Osiris. Dean's been putting this off as long as possible, but the risk of _Baby_ getting stuck in dead space is just too much at this point for him to put it off any longer.

As he flies closer, Dean sighs and punches the comm button to address his crew. “We're almost at Osiris people, ETA about fifteen minutes. You know the drill- if you leave the ship have your comms and guns on you at all times, don't do anything to draw unwanted attention, and if you're not back on the ship by sundown I'm leaving your ass in the dust.” He pauses, letting that sink in before continuing. “Now get ready for landing. And Cas, get your ass up here.” With that, he sits back and rubs his eyes.

“We haven’t even landed and you're already ready to take off again.” Castiel’s voice (and Castiel himself) appear behind Dean, making the Captain jump in his seat.

“I swear to God I'm  _ this _ close to putting a bell on you.” Dean turns his chair fast enough to catch Cas’ small smile at the old threat before his First Mate’s face is serious once again.

“We could just send myself and Charlie down in one of the shuttles.” He says for the umpteenth time. “There is no reason we have to dock here if it makes you uncomfortable Dean.”

And fuck if  _ that _ wouldn't be easier. “We haven't had shore leave in a while Cas.” Dean reminds him. “I'm pretty sure Kevin is about to start climbing the walls if he doesn't get at least three hours of fresh air, so he might as well do some restocking for the medbay while he's out. Benny needs to refill the kitchen stores, and Bobby gave me a whole list of shit he needs as soon as he heard we were headed this way.” Castiel nods, accepting Dean's reasoning, but his shoulders gain that little slump they get when he's not happy with what Dean is saying, even if he'll go along with it anyway.

“You said sundown was the takeoff time.” He presses and Dean grunts in agreement, already knowing where this is going. “That will be approximately six hours from now. Sam will only be unconscious for three, if that.”

And that, that's the kicker. The main reasons they avoid Alliance planets as a whole.

Sam.

His latest  _ episode _ as Cas calls them had been bad enough that they had to sedate him. It had taken Benny, Dean, and Cas to hold his brother down so Kevin could inject the hypo into Sam's neck. Sam had massively (and  _ violently _ ) freaked because he'd learned about Osiris being their destination.

Because Osiris was where Sam had been accepted into the Academy.

If Dean had any other choice, he'd turn around and high-tail it back to the Border planets. If he had any other choice, he'd never bring Sam within ten thousand light-years of this goddamned place. But if he wants to keep flying, if he wants his crew not to mutiny, he's gotta land.

“It is what it is Cas. If we're lucky, when he wakes up he'll be too doped up to realize where we are until we can take off again.”

“And if we're not lucky, as we tend not to be?” Castiel frowns at him.

“We'll lock him in the brig. Medbay has too much shit he can hurt himself or someone else with.” Castiel isn't happy with that answer, and Dean even less so, but what else can he do?

“You can stop talking about me like I'm a prisoner for one thing.” Sam's voice makes both Dean and Castiel jump in surprise as they look to see him standing in the threshold to the cockpit.

He looks awful, like he hasn't slept in days even though they've been sedating him almost every night for the past few weeks. His hair is messy and his clothes- barefoot and in a simple t-shirt and some sweats that both used to fit but now hang way too loose- are rumpled, like he's been tossing and turning in his bunk for hours.

“Sam, you should still be asleep! The sedatives shouldn't have worn off enough for you to be conscious, much less walking around.” Castiel starts checking Sam's pulse and pupil dilation, falling back into medic mode.

“Couldn't. Everyone's too loud.” Sam hunches in on himself, sheepish and ashamed, as though it's his fault he can't sleep. “Everyone's anxious. Excited. Worried. They want to go, but feel guilty about it. About leaving me here, bringing me here in the first place.” Hunching down even more, Sam quickly shoots a look to Dean before hanging his head. “Sorry. I know you hate when I do that.”

“Sammy…” Dean starts but doesn't know how to finish. Can't lie to someone who can read your thoughts. So he picks a different route. “You okay man?” Stupid question, but Sam knows what he means by the nod he gives.

“Yeah. I'm good. Not gonna freak out again. I don't think.” He lifts his head a bit to look Dean and Castiel in the eyes. “I mean, don't expect me to set foot off the ship, but I. I can handle a few hours.” He's convincing them as much as himself, but Dean hears the conviction in his brother's voice. Cas nods, accepting of his answer.

“I have work to do on the ship while the others are planetside. I would welcome your help if you feel up to it.” Cas tilts his head and smiles gently, and Dean could kiss him right now.

No doubt that Cas actually  _ does _ have work to do, but Dean knows for a fact that out of everyone on the ship (himself included) Cas has had the least amount of time planetside since Sam's rescue. Dean couldn't have asked for a better First Mate, even if his first choice wasn't exactly qualified for the job anymore. And by the look on Sam's face he's thinking the same thing (or is just reading what Dean's thinking), and the smile of gratitude at the prospect of not being left alone, at being  **_useful_ ** , is almost heartbreaking in it's sincerity.

(Dean resolves to get them both something while he's out. Sam could use some new books, and Cas has been needing a new coat for a while. Bullet holes stand out pretty stark against the light tan color of his old one.)

But, he didn't get his respect as a Captain by being soft, so. “If you two girls are done, Sam I need you back in the medbay. Have Kevin look you over because, everyone thinking loudly or not, those meds should've kept your ass under. Send Charlie up here on your way if you see her. And Cas, I need you to handle docking procedure over comms while I guide us in.” Sam nods and wanders off, and Dean mentally notes to get a bell for him too because no damn way a guy his size should be so quiet. Castiel takes a seat next to Dean and pulls up the channel for the docks they're landing at, ready to dial at Dean's go-ahead.

It's not the best life they've got, Dean thinks as he turns his full attention back to piloting. But they'll make it work. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this destiel? Is it sastiel? Who knows! Not me! We'll figure it out as we go.
> 
> Also yes I made Benny part of the crew fuck off its my AU I can do what I want
> 
> Wanna talk about this AU with me? Catch me on my spn twitter @bnnylftt


End file.
